


Everything’s Gonna Be Alright

by Spread_your_wings02



Series: Tumblr ficlets [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Coma, Head Injury, Hurt Roger Taylor (Queen), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spread_your_wings02/pseuds/Spread_your_wings02
Summary: “I’ve been stood here for nearly half an hour by myself, and haven’t so much as got a call to say he was going to be late. Now tell him to get his arse out of bed and meet me here now,” Freddie huffed, not letting Brian have any word in.“Roger’s not here Freddie.”The silence over the phone was deafening, and Brian could feel a wave of panic hit him like a brick.orRoger gets involved in a car accident





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was requested by @loujentch on tumblr.

Brian awoke to the soft sound of the heart monitor speeding up. He bolted up from his chair quickly, ready to press the call button with every worry of what was going wrong running through his head.

Only when he looked at the figure on the bed, did he realise there was a pair of blue eyes staring back at him.

The same two blue eyes he hadn’t seen in five months.

His heart leapt to his throat and he gasped, moving back so he was more in the blonde’s view.

The man made no other move other than his eyes following him, and so Brian grasped his hand with a hopeful smile, praying that this was the end of the months of longing.

He slowed his breathing down and squeezed the hand he was holding.

“Roger?”

—————

Brian awoke to blonde hair in his mouth. He huffed and spat it out, moving his head away from the hair in his view. Despite trying not to move too much, Roger immediately rolled over groaning, and Brian winced slightly at having woke his boyfriend. Instead of leaving him to sleep though, he moved over and tucked his hand around the younger man’s waist, pulling him to his chest so he could bury his face in his neck.

“Mornin’” Roger yawned, snuggling back in Brian’s arms.

“Good morning,” Brian replied, half muffled by Roger’s neck.

“You’re so beautiful,” Brian mumbled, earning a small kiss to the side of his head.

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

Brian giggled and pressed a kiss to Roger’s neck before the blonde rolled over so that they were facing each other. He idly traces his fingers over Brian’s chest as the older man ran a hand through his long hair.

“I was thinking of getting a hair cut,” Roger announced, causing Brian to pause his movements and gasp dramatically.

“But your hair is so long and pretty,” Brian replied, gently running his fingers back along Roger’s hair to massage his head.

“I know. That’s my point. I think I want to go for a new look.”

Blue eyes rose to meet his, and Brian found himself grinning at the sight. Roger was so adorable at this time of day; freshly awake and sleepy, soft and warm and cuddly. He just wanted to wrap him up in his arms and hold him forever.

“Whatever you want my love. I think a new change might be nice.”

A warm pair of lips met his and he smiled, pressing his own lips against Roger.

They pulled apart and Roger tucked his face into the crook of Brian’s neck.

“I couldn’t ever imagine a life without you,” Brian murmured, pressing a wet kiss behind Roger’s ear, whilst his hand soothed up and down Roger’s back. “You mean too much to me,”

“Me neither. Would be incredibly boring for me y’know, a life without me.”

There was a pause before Brian playfully pushed him on the arm.

“You’re a dick you know that?” Brian laughed, hearing Roger chuckle next to him.

If Brian could relive one single moment forever, it would’ve been that one. Both of them, cuddling and exchanging kisses with no other purpose but to express their love for each other. It made him feel incredibly loved, and incredibly in love with Roger.

He wished it could last forever.

—————

“Roger squeeze my hand if you can hear me.”

After receiving nothing, Brian’s frustration tried to get the better of him, and he desperately looked to the doctor at the foot of the bed.

“He may not have that much movement left after been immobile for so long. Just bare with him because it might take some time,” the doctor replied with a small smile, and Brian only nodded and sighed. He moved his attention back to Roger, seeing that his eyes were still open and watching him.

“Try again Rog. Let me know you’re here.”

Brian waited and waited.

And nothing. He could feel the tears start to well up, and he sniffed slightly, his grip never wavering on Roger’s limp hand.

A while passed, and Brian thought that maybe he should think about what the doctor said.

‘_Just because he’s got his eyes open, doesn’t mean he is awake_.’

Brian glanced at the clock to see that two hours had gone by since Roger had first opened his eyes, and no one still had any answers as to what was happening or what was going to happen next.

He could feel sleep trying to drag him under but he refused. He needed to be here for Roger.

He felt a finger twitch and press against his hand, and the guitarist beamed.

“That’s it Rog. I knew you could do it.”

Tears came to his eyes and he no longer kept them in. They flooded his face and he hunched over slightly, tracing his other hand along the blonde’s jawline.

“I love you so much,” Brian whispered, happiness filling him from head to toe. He hadn’t felt anything but grief and loneliness. And now having an actual emotion flow through him was making him bubble with excitement, hoping that this was the next step to getting better.

When Roger’s hand twitched agin, slightly curling around his boyfriend’s fingers, that was all it too for Brian to know that Roger loved him back.

—————

“Rog you do realise we’ve got to leave the bed at some point?”

Roger groaned and rolled over, burying his head in the pillow and blatantly ignoring Brian’s request to get up.

Brian sighed. “Rog.”

“I’m coming,” Roger mumbled as he pushed himself up with a huff, causing Brian to laugh lightly.

“What time is it?” Roger asked as he stood up and yawned.

Brian stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in blonde hair.

“10,”Brian murmured, pressing a kiss to Roger’s temple.

“Shit.”

“What’s the matter?” Brian asked, pulling away so he could see Roger’s face.

“I’ve got to meet Freddie in half an hour to look at new costumes for the shows,” Roger replied, desperately trying to wriggle free from Brian’s hold.

“Can’t we just stand and cuddle for a bit longer?”

“You’re the one that got me out of bed in the bloody first place. So no. You got me out of bed against my own will, so now you don’t get a cuddle,” Roger laughed, finally getting free of Brian’s grasp to press a kiss to his nose.

“I’m going to get ready and then I’ll leave,” Roger told him, already making his way into the bathroom.

Brian hummed in acknowledgement before moving into the kitchen to make some tea for the two of them.

When Roger came into the room, freshly washed and hair still slightly wet, Brian had made the tea and was sat at the table with a newspaper, idly reading the news to give himself something to do.

He looked up at Roger and smiled softly as the blonde sped to the counter before downing his tea, despite it being still quite hot.

He then had a milky kiss on his cheek and a cute smile before Roger was leaving, promising to be back within an hour.

But promises could be broken.

—————

“Rog try moving your head. See if you can look at me.”

Roger’s face scrunched up in concentration before he was eventually able to move his stiff neck to look over at Brian. He could feel a smile twitching at his lips and he thanked everything that at least he had got his facial muscles under control for the most part. Seeing Brian react so positively whenever he could do so much as smile was the best part of his day.

“Well done Rog. You’re getting there; just be patient.”

Roger sent a glare to Brian, and although it made Brian sigh, he had missed how Roger would send him evils when he didn’t like or didn’t agree with something. It was one of the many things that made up Roger, and having missed him for five months had taken its toll on Brian. But now that Roger was awake, Brian could start to see his boyfriend slowly returning. And that warmed his heart more than anything else.

—————

Brian was still reading the newspaper when the phone rang. He downed the rest of his tea that was slightly more cold than hot, and moved over to the phone.

“Hello?”

“Brian where the hell is Roger?” Freddie questioned through the phone.

Brian frowned in confusion. “What?”

“I’ve been stood here for nearly half an hour by myself, and haven’t so much as got a call to say he was going to be late. Now tell him to get his arse out of bed and meet me here now,” Freddie huffed, not letting Brian have any word in.

“Roger’s not here Freddie.”

The silence over the phone was deafening, and Brian could feel a wave of panic hit him like a brick.

“When did he leave?”

“About 25 minutes ago. I thought he was with you.” Brian’s grip on the phone was loosening as he hands began to shake. He was thinking the worst, and cursing himself for it. Roger was probably fine; he probably just stopped at the shop for a pack of cigarettes.

“I’ll look out for him. But if he doesn’t turn up in 10 minutes I’ll ring you back.” Freddie replied, and Brian could tell the older man was worried from the way his voice was shaking slightly.

“Okay. Thank you Freddie.”

And with that, he hung up. He brought his cup into the kitchen and hunched over on the counter, his hands gripped it like a vice.

He was just being overprotective. Roger was a grown man, and if anything was wrong he would’ve found a way to contact him. He needed to calm himself down.

He glanced at the car keys on the counter next to him, and contemplated going out to look for him.

The overprotective boyfriend in him took over and he grabbed the keys, picking up his coat on the way out only to stop at the front door.

The phone was ringing.

It hadn’t been ten minutes yet.

He hoped that Freddie was calling to tell him Roger had arrived and he needed to stop getting so flustered.

He picked up the phone and took a deep breath, the hope in him climbing high.

“Hello?”

“Is this Brian May?”

Brian’s heart slammed against his chest and his hope deflated immediately.

“Yeah that’s me.”

“I’m sorry to be calling you be you’re Roger Taylor’s emergency contact. Unfortunately and Taylor has been involved in a traffic accident and we would like you to come to the hospital immediately.”

Brian actually felt his lungs stop working and he was afraid that he might suffocate. He chocked out a conformation before hanging up, the tears spilling onto his face, not of his own accord. He was still hoping it wouldn’t be that bad. Maybe a broken bone or a few scratches. He would be okay.

He called Freddie immediately after, still crying but unable to take in the news all by himself.

“Freddie?”

“Brian what’s happened?”

Trust Freddie to know that something was immediately wrong. Brian would laugh but the feeling wouldn’t make itself known in the pit of despair he had been swallowed in.

“An accident… Freddie he’s in the hospital.”

Freddie was silent for a minute before he spoke up again.

“I’m going to pick you up right now and then we’ll get Deaky on the way. I’m not letting you go alone.”

Brian was grateful, and thanked Freddie before putting the phone down, resting his face in his hands as he sobbed.

—————

“Br-r”

“It’s okay Rog you’re doing great.”

Roger simply shook his head and bent forwards, shaking slightly. With a closer look, Brian could see small tears running down his face in frustration.

After getting some movement in his upper body, they had congratulated the day with some good food that Brian had brought in from outside the hospital, and Roger’s spirits had been high for a few days.

Then the speech therapist came in.

Roger struggled to make even a word due to his vocal chords not being used in so long. And finding out he couldn’t talk like he wanted to, it had made Roger’s spirits plummet.

Brian stood and sat on the bed next to Roger, taking him into his arms as he cried. He stroked a hand through his blonde hair and held him close.

“It’s okay Rog. It’s going to take time. But I promise you you’ll get there.”

Roger looked up at him slowly, big blue eyes looking at Brian sadly.

Brian thumbed away the tears under his eyes and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Why don’t we try something a bit easier? Try and say your name.”

Roger nodded and sat up straight out of Brian’s hold, instead clumsily grasping at his lover’s hand.

“R-o… Ro…Rog,” Roger said, his eyes darting up to Brian when he had finished.

“That’s it. You said Rog,” Brian exclaimed, pulling Roger into a gentle hug happily. “My love I told you you can do it.”

Roger simply nodded, burying his face against the warmth of Brian’s chest.

—————

“Family of Roger Taylor.”

They had been sat in the waiting room for over two hours without a single word from any of the doctors other than ‘_he was involved in a car accident_’ and ‘_he’s in surgery_’. Brian had been nothing but a panicking mess, and he was immensely grateful for Freddie and John for coming with him. He didn’t know what he would be like if he didn’t have the support.

So when they were finally called, Brian was nervous. He was unsure of what to expect.

They were led down a corridor by a doctor, until they were in the ICU. That alone made Brian’s stomach churn and he grasped Freddie’s arm to stop himself from stumbling.

The doctor turned to them with a solemn expression and Brian thought he might throw up.

“As you know Mr Taylor was involved in a serious car accident. He has fractured a few ribs, and his liver had a tear in it which we got to quickly and we’re able to stop the bleeding.”

The doctor stopped talking, letting the information settle in their minds before continuing, his face becoming even sadder.

“Unfortunately, he received a traumatic head injury that has cause some injury to his brain. We are unsure how much damage has been done, and can’t really tell how it will affect him until he wakes up. However, he has slipped into a coma, and so we won’t know yet.”

Silence settled between them before John spoke up.

“How long will he be in the coma for?”

“It could be a few day, weeks or even months. There’s no way to tell.”

Brian’s grip on Freddie’s arm tightened and he doubled over. This was too much too soon. He had spoken to Roger three hours ago. He was _fine_. He was supposed to be shopping with Freddie.

He was supposed to be fine. He promised he would only be gone an hour.

—————

“Darling we were here yesterday.”

Roger’s face scrunched in confusion. He was sure he hadn’t seen Freddie and John in days. Maybe even a week.

He remembered yesterday. He and Brian had made fun of the cafeteria food and the fact the nurse was scolding Brian for letting him drink coffee.

Freddie and John were _not_ there.

Roger shook his head and looked over at Brian with wide eyes. Brian’s face was set in a frown.

“This isn’t the first time this has happened Rog,” he said, gently placing a hand on Roger’s.

Roger just glanced at Brian with a questioning look.

“I’m going to get the doctor.”

Roger watched as Brian left, and the room fell into silence before Freddie and John sat in the seats beside the bed and brought them forwards.

“So how are you?” Freddie asked, his brown eyes wide with only what Roger would call sympathy, and he hated it.

Roger rolled his eyes and shrugged the best he could, earning a chuckle from the two others.

He then nodded his head in Freddie’s direction, retuning the question. Roger was still trying the train his vocal chords to work and could only form certain words with a lot of struggle. He found it a lot easier for now to just gesture.

“Oh I’m fine dear. In fact, I have a knew man in my life.”

Roger lifted an eyebrow.

“His name’s Jim and he’s wonderful. When you’re out the hospital, I’ll bring him to meet you,” Freddie beamed. Roger smiled back and nodded.

He then turned his attention to John and nodded his head in his direction.

“I’m fine too. Nothing much has happened, and especially nothing that interesting other than I haven’t slept in a week because the baby won’t stop crying.”

They all chuckled before the laughter died when Brian came back in the room with a doctor in tow.

“So Brian tells me you’re having memory issues,” the doctor announced.

Roger looked between Brian and the doctor before hesitantly nodding.

“Brian has kept a record of all the times you have forgot something, and from the looks of it your are suffering with short-term memory loss. I’m going to send you in for another CT scan to see if we can pinpoint the area that has been affected the most.”

Roger merely nodded, trying to get his head around this new information. He didn’t know quite how to take it, and so instead of engaging, sat in silence, mulling over the conversation.

—————

Brian was the first to walk into the room. Roger was lay on the bed, wires surrounding him like a jungle, blood still splattered in blonde hair.

Brian sat in the chair next to the bed and brought it closer, taking Roger’s limp hand in his own.

He looked over Roger’s face, looking at how the cuts and grazes had been covered or bandaged. There was a nasal cannula hooked under his nose, and the light blue of the hospital gown and the bright lights caused his skin to look ashen and sickly.

Brian kisses Roger’s hand softly before tracing his bruised jaw with his other hand.

He hoped Roger woke up soon.

—————

When Roger had finished changing, aided by both the nurse and Brian, the nurse got out a brush ready to brush his hair when Brian stopped her.

“That’s okay. I’ll do it.”

She passed over the brush with a small smile before leaving them alone.

“Can I sit up there with you?” Brian asked the blonde.

Roger sat forward slightly, and Brian climbed into the bed so that Roger’s upper body was supported by his own.

Brian ran the brush through the long hair. He could remember the day of the accident; when Roger told him he wanted his hair cut.

He wanted to ask if he still wanted that. The change would definitely be good.

“Do you still want to get your hair cut?” Brian murmured, the brush getting rid of the knots and tangles that had formed in his hair.

Roger was quiet before he replied.

“Y-y-yeah. C-cut it-t,” he said quietly, still quite ashamed that he hadn’t got his talking back all the way yet. Brian had told him thousands of times that there was nothing to be ashamed or worried about. It would come back in it’s own time.

“I think that would be nice. When you get out of the hospital, I’ll take you straight to the hairdressers.”

Roger chuckled and moved his face so Brian could lightly peck his lips. Brian sat back and looked at Roger’s face. All his cuts and bruises had faded in the months he was in a coma, only a scar on his hairline still there, but it was only visible if someone pointed it out.

“I’m so happy to have you back Rog. I missed you so much.”

Roger leant back into Brian’s arm and pressed a small kiss to his arm.

Even though nothing was perfect, or even good if Roger was the one to judge, it was a lot better than the hell everyone had been through in the past five months.

And Brian had missed Roger so much, he was definitely glad to have him back.

Sure it will take time to have his talking and mobility back where it used to be, and he may never gain back the whole of his short term memory. But at least he was awake. And alive. And he was there to love and be loved

And that’s all he could ask for.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger is out of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a one-shot but a few more chapters have been requested. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Brian awoke to soft humming, a shaky hand twirling in his curls. He smiled before opening his eyes, finding Roger snuggled against his chest, idly twisting Brian’s hand between his fingers.

“Hey,” Brian mumbled, bending his neck to place a gentle kiss to blonde hair.

Roger hummed in response, letting Brian’s hair untangle from his fingers in favour of wrapping an arm around his middle.

They lay for a while, comforted by the silence. Their life was so hectic, so much to do and so much effort, that it was rare to get a chance to be by themselves and do nothing.

It was a Sunday, and there was nothing to be done. There was no band meeting. No studio time. No need to get up until they wanted to. And so they savoured it.

Brian watched Roger intently, thinking about all those months he thought he could’ve lost him. But here he was, warm and snuggly in his arms. He ran a hand through the blonde’s hair, sighing slightly at the fact it was still long. He knew Roger wanted it cut, but the younger man hadn’t mentioned it since the hospital and Brian didn’t want to push. Everything that had happened and is happening is a big enough change, and Brian didn’t know if that would make things worse.

Roger stirred next to him, stiffly placing a kiss to his bare chest.

“L-love y-y…” Roger murmured, desperately trying to get his mouth to cooperate with his brain, but Brian stopped him by placing a kiss to his lips, knowing that Roger was started to get upset with himself over something he couldn’t control.

“I love you too,” Brian whispered as he laid back.

Roger smiled warmly at him.

Even now, that smile was the best thing Brian had ever seen. And every time it graced his boyfriend’s face, he knew they’d be okay.

They were going to be okay.

__________

The first time Freddie visited Brian and Roger at home after leaving the hospital, the visit was uneventful, just the three of them talking. Well, Roger was still exhausted and in pain and was asleep next to Brian most of the time.

But even then, Freddie could see the cracks. Not only in Roger, his best friend who’s life had been smashed into pieces by a car, but also Brian, who’s boyfriend was in need of care 24hrs and it was started to take its toll.

Freddie offered to spend the day with Roger so that Brian could go out, maybe have some alone time. But of course Brian refused.

The second time Freddie visited was worse. Roger sat across from him on the sofa, propped up by several pillows, and didn’t move once. If he wasn’t engaged in some sort of conversation or doing something, he had a constant frown pulling at his face, and the lack of emotion in his eyes made Freddie’s heart break.

Brian was coming back and forward from all different rooms in the house, making sure all hazards were moved so that Roger didn’t trip on shaky legs, making sure Roger had his meds at the right time, making sure the food he’d made earlier that wasn’t eaten was cleared away… And Freddie’s heart shattered.

He desperately wanted to help his friends but he didn’t know how. This was a whole knew thing to him, and he didn’t know how to help either of them. He knew he couldn’t help Roger get better, because that was something the younger man’s body had to do itself, and he couldn’t help Brian because he was a stubborn arse and wouldn’t let anybody help.

But everyone has a breaking point.

It happened when Freddie was visiting John and Veronica, listening to how they were enjoying the domestic side of life now they’d stopped momentarily recording with Roger still not able to play.

John’s phone rang and he excused himself from the conversation to go and answer it.

Freddie sat across from Veronica, where they were chatting quietly to themselves, only to stop when John walked back in, face pale and hands shaky.

“John what’s wrong honey,” Veronica asked, turning around in her chair to face him with a concerned expression. Freddie also turned to look at John, and felt himself frown at the look on his friend’s face.

“Freddie we need to go,” John said, his voice trembling before he moved forward, getting his jacket from the coat rack.

“John whats going on?” Veronica asked, now standing up to see if she could calm her husband down.

John looked between both his wife and best friend before replying.

“Me and Freddie need to go to Brian and Roger’s.”

“What’s happened? Is Roger okay? What did Brian say?” Freddie questioned frantically, scrambling for his own coat.

“That wasn’t Brian.”

Freddie’s eyes snapped up to John’s with a frown.

“It was Roger.”

__________

When Freddie and John arrived at the May-Taylor residence, the nerves were starting to get to them. Freddie glanced at John, but the younger man wouldn’t look away from the door. Freddie sighed inwardly, praying that everything was okay.

He knocked on the door and waited. And waited. And waited.

It was a good five minutes but Brian opened the door, a confused look on his face.

“What are you guys doing here?” he asked promptly, a frown pulling at his lips.

“Well thanks for the warm welcome,” Freddie answered, though the sarcasm wasn’t liked much by Brian who’s frown deeper.

“Now is not a good time,” Brian replied stiffly, his arms moving so the door would start to close.

“Brian, not to be rude, but we’re coming in. Roger called me, and I just want to make sure that him, and you, are okay,” John stated sharply, the force behind his words leaving no room for argument.

Brian opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but sighed instead.

He opened the door, letting both men in, before stepping back.

“I’ll go and make some tea then,” Brian said, his head hanging low as he walked away to busy himself in the kitchen.

Freddie and John exchanges looks before hanging their coats up and venturing into the living room.

Roger was on the sofa, propped up by what must have been all the pillows in the house, and he had his eyes transfixed on the wall in front of him. Freddie frowned and moved closer, though getting no reaction from the drummer.

“Rog?” He asked, causing Roger’s eyes to snap to him, the emotionless voids turning into pits of despair as he shakily put his hand out. Freddie let his hand be grabbed and he sat next to Roger who had turned as much as he could to face him.

Roger leant in close to Freddie, his mouth mere inches away from his ear.

“H-h-he’s not l-listening.” Roger’s voice was desperate, and Freddie turned his head so that he could see the drummer’s face that was starting to prick with tears.

“H-h-he doesn’t s-see m-me as me a-a-anymore,” he nearly sobbed, letting himself drop forward into Freddie’s awaiting arms.

Freddie glanced up at John who was watching them intently.

“I’m going to go and help Bri,” he whispered, before moving into the kitchen, letting Freddie talk to Roger alone.

“Rog what do you mean?”

“H-he doesn’t l-love me,” was muffled against his shirt, and Freddie sighed shakily. He ran a hand through blonde hair gently, feeling Roger’s cries become silent sobs.

“I think you’ve just been in each other’s pockets for too long. I think a little bit of separation will do you good.”

Roger pulled back from Freddie, letting the older man grip his arms to keep him from toppling out of his seat.

“What?”

“You can stay over mine tonight. Just you and me. And John will stay here to keep Brian company. I’m sure Veronica wouldn’t mind.”

Roger’s eyes hovered over Freddie’s face before he nodded jerkily.

“Okay.”

__________

“Have you got his pills?”

“Yes.”

“Have you got his walker?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you know what to do if he gets a headache?”

Freddie sighed. “Yes Brian. You’ve already been through this with me.”

Brian looked at Freddie before nodding, zipping up the bag Roger was taking to Freddie’s.

He placed it over his shoulder and went back into the living room where Roger was sat.

“Where a-are you g-going?” Roger asked.

Freddie stopped and frowned. “You’re staying at my house remember?”

Roger stared at him blankly before nodding. “Oh yeah. Sorry.”

Freddie smiled at him before placing the bag by the front door. He then headed back into the kitchen to make sure Brian was okay before he left.

“He keeps doing that y’know.”

“Doing what?”

“Forgetting,” Brian murmured, his eyes wet.

“Is it getting worse then?” Freddie asked, his voice gentle so he wouldn’t cause an unwanted argument with Brian.

“Yeah. If he asks you the same question twice just repeat your answer. Try not to tell him that he forgot because he gets quite upset with himself,” Brian half snapped, his eyes lowered.

Freddie knew how to choose his battles, and he knew this one wasn’t one to fight right now.

“Sorry I didn’t realise.”

Brian only grunted in response before there was a knock on the door.

Brian walked past Freddie to open it, letting John in who had gone home to get his stuff and tell Veronica.

“Hi John,” Brian mumbled before shuffling his way out of the door.

John only smiled before walking in and putting his bag down.

“Rog, me and Deaky are going to help you get in the car, okay?”

Roger nodded, but Brian interrupted before they could continue.

“I’ll do it.”

“No,” Freddie replied forcefully. Though he was trying not to be mean, he did want to get his point across. “Me and Deaky will help Roger into the car. He has his walker meaning he can even assist himself.”

Brian looked between Freddie, John and then his boyfriend before sighing.

“Okay. I’ll see you later Rog,” Brian mumbled, landing a sloppy kiss to the side of Roger’s head.

Roger’s eyes snapped up to Freddie, and the older man could see how much it hurt him for Brian to not sound like he loved him the way he did before.

Freddie and John helped Roger into the car, making sure he was comfortable and had all of his stuff.

“This will be fine Rog. I’ll speak to Bri tonight and see what’s going on in that head of his. Okay?” John told him, giving him a wide smile.

Roger only nodded, leaning back into the chair.

Freddie then got in beside him and they drove over to Freddie’s house, the silence thick with sadness, with Roger’s hand curled around Freddie’s.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My blog on tumblr is spread-your-wings002 if you want to check it out. My askbox is open for prompts and requests and hc's :)


	3. 3

As soon as Roger was seated on the sofa, Freddie quickly made his way through his flat to retrieve a large blanket and some pillows, as well as two cups of teas that he set down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He put the pillows behind Roger’s back to keep him comfortable and then draped them both with the blanket.  
Freddie snuggled close to Roger so the blonde could tilt his head a little to place it on the singer’s shoulder.  
They sat for a while in silence, Freddie’s hand threading through blonde hair gently before stopping when he heard soft whimpering.  
“Hey, what’s up?” Freddie asked, turning his head to look at the drummer.  
“I-I want to b-better Fred. I need t-to go back to b-being the old R-Roger.”  
“I know darling,” Freddie replied, gently cupping Roger’s face and tilting it so teary blue eyes met his. “But this is the new Roger now. And he’s no worse than the last. We love you all the same.”  
Roger went quiet and his eyes darted away from Freddie.  
“Brian does love you Rog.”  
“You sure?”  
Roger’s stare was intense, testing Freddie to see whether he would agree or disagree.  
“Positive. I think he’s just struggling right now and he doesn’t know that he’s unintentionally hurting you.”  
Roger sniffed. “I’m s-struggling too and I still l-love him.”  
Freddie sighed, tracing his hand across Roger’s jawline.  
“Give him time. He’ll realise what he’s doing and will show you he loves you. I promise.”  
Roger gave a very shaky smile in response before returning his head to Freddie’s shoulder.  
Freddie held Roger close to him, glad to have his best friend next to him after so many months of heartache.

____________

“Bri”  
“Hmmm?”  
“You okay?”  
Brian flicked his eyes away from the tv to look at John.  
“I’m fine,” he grumbled, turning back to the tv.  
John narrowed his eyes. “You sure?” he asked with pursed lips.  
The words hit Brian with a force he wasn’t expecting, and the wall he built crumbled instantly, making him scramble for some form of mask to cling to and prove that he was okay. But he wasn’t. And the mask he shoved on his face was just as helpful as if he had let the tears run down his cheeks.  
“I’m fine,” he chocked, and John’s eyes softened, sympathy overtaking them.  
“No your not.”  
John got up from the chair and dropped down next to Brian, taking the taller man in his arms.  
“I know you’re not okay. Roger isn’t here right now so you don’t have to be strong for him.”  
Brian nodded against his chest letting the tears slip from his eyes.  
“I’m so scared John. I don’t know if he’s going to get any better.”  
“And if he doesn’t, that’s okay. He’s still with us. He’s still Roger.”  
Brian sat back from John’s chest, his eyes searching his face.  
“No he’s not. He’s not the same.”  
“Physically? No. He can’t walk and run the same he used to or talk in full sentences.  
Mentally? Yes. That’s still the same man you fell in love with. This injury has not changed his personality. He is still your Roger.”  
Brian nodded and sighed.  
“I know. It’s just hard taking care of him all the time. And I know that’s selfish and I - I know that-“  
“That’s what me and Fred are here for. We will look out for him too. We’re still your best mates. You both can’t do this alone.”  
When Brian didn’t respond, John continued.  
“Roger called tonight because he thinks you don’t love him anymore. That you just see him as his brain injury rather than Roger Taylor. And although it was unintentional, he’s really hurt.”  
Brian broke into sobs. “I love him so much. I don’t know how to show it to him,” Brian whimpered.  
“That’s okay. I’ll help. We’ll leave him with Freddie for tonight, and I’ll speak to Fred in the morning,” John replied, thumbing away Brian’s tears.

____________

“Hey Rog?”  
“Hmm?”  
Freddie sighed. Roger had his head on his chest and he was threading his fingers through the light blonde hair slowly.  
“You know I’m here for you right? If … if things don’t work out with Brian, which I don’t think will happen, you can come and live here.”  
Roger lifted his head from Freddie’s chest with a small smile.  
"T-thank you F-Freddie.”  
He snuggled his head back into Freddie’s chest, content for now to be held in his best friend’s arms.


	4. 4

When Roger woke up the following day in Freddie’s spare bedroom, he blinked his eyes open lazily before yawning and slowly crawling towards the other side of the bed, searching for his boyfriend’s warmth. When he came up empty, the other side of the bed cold, he shakily rubbed at his eyes with a huff. 

In all honesty, he missed Brian. He missed his cuddles and small kisses, and the compliments that would make him blush slightly. If that was the Brian awaiting him at home he would be there in an instant. But it wasn’t. This new Brian who had looked after him wasn’t anything like that, and Roger just wanted him to see that he was still the same person, still his boyfriend and not just his best friend. 

Roger closed his eyes with a sigh and pressed his face into the pillow. He hoped everything would work itself out. 

There was a small knock on the door before he heard it open, followed by the patter of feet. The bed dipped by his ankles and he sighed again, but he didn’t move his head from the pillow. 

“Hey Rog. How are you feeling?” Freddie asked gently, rubbing his hand up and down Roger’s back lightly. 

Roger moved his head to look at Freddie and have a weak smile. 

“M’okay.”

Freddie gently tucked a piece of hair behind Roger’s ear with a tight smile. 

“Brian has left a lot of voicemails. He’s very sorry Roger.”

Roger nodded shakily. “I know. I know h-he’s s-sorry. I just th-think we needed the t-time away f-from each other,” Roger replied. 

“I know dear. It will be hard. I know that. But hopefully when you go home Brian will start to treat you better now he knows how you feel.”

Roger nodded again and smiled. 

“Thanks Fred.”

“Your welcome dear. Now I’ve left your walker next to you so when you’re ready, you can come out and have some breakfast with me okay?” Freddie told him, his face adorned with a bright smile that caused Roger to immediately reply with a wide smile of his own. 

“Okay.”

Freddie places a chaste kiss on his forehead before descending off to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

____________________

There was a knock at the door and Brian scrambled from his position on the sofa next to John to answer. 

He opened the door quickly and was greeted by Freddie who was helping Roger to stay standing by giving him his arm for support. 

Brian’s eyes immediately went to the blonde, and he could see in the way that Roger inched forward slightly that they were thinking the same thing. 

Brian stepped forward and took Roger into his arms, feeling his boyfriend grasp just as hard. He felt tears against his chest where Roger’s face was smashed against it, and Brian pressed a tentative kiss to his head. 

“It’s okay my love,” he whispered. “It’s okay.”

They stood together for a while, until both of their friends started to usher them back inside. 

“Cmon dears it’s freezing.”

Brian helped Roger over to the sofa and sat next to him, gently holding his hand in his own. 

“I know how I’ve made you feel. And I just want you to know I never want to make you feel like that again. God Rog I was so upset when I realised what I’d been doing. I’m so sorry,” Brian told him. 

Roger shakily cupped his face and rubbed his thumb along Brian’s cheek where some tears were falling. 

“I know. It’s o-okay.”

Brian smiled warmly. He leant in but paused, eyeing Roger carefully. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Roger nodded and Brian connected their lips. It was the best kiss they’d had in a long time, and Roger immediately felt more at home than he had since he’d left the hospital. 

“I love you,” Brian whispered, his forehead pressed against Roger’s. 

“I l-love you too.”

Brian pressed a kiss to Roger’s forehead before pulling away with a gentle smile. 

He realised John and Freddie had gone and made themselves busy in the kitchen, letting the pair have time to themselves. Brian squeezed Roger’s hand before standing up. 

“I’m just going to help them bring everything in.”

Before Roger could think, he stood up from his place on the sofa, about to say he’d help too, however the sentence died on his lips when he became very aware that standing too quickly by himself wasn’t good as he started to fall forward. 

Brian’s reflexes weren’t quick enough, and he watched with a sickening crack how Roger’s head hit the small table in the middle of the room. 

Brian was quick to kneel next to his boyfriend, who had fallen unconscious and had blood steadily leaking from his head wound. 

Brian knew this was bad. He was told that another head injury could be fatal. It could damage his brain even more. 

He gently slapped Roger’s cheek. 

“Cmon Rog,” he whispered. 

A towel was pressed to Roger’s head, and Brian tearfully looked up to see Freddie. 

“It’s okay. John’s calling an ambulance.”

Brian just nodded, his fingers feeling numb as they curled into the fabric of Roger’s shirt as he burst into tears. 

But he had to think positive. For Roger’s sake. 

He was going to be okay. He had to be okay otherwise Brian wouldn’t know what he’d do without him. 

____________________

Roger awoke to the beeping sound that immediately told his fuzzy mind he was in a hospital. The pain in his head was instantaneous, and he groaned, his eyes still closed. 

He felt a hand curl around his own, a voice following it. 

“Hey Rog? You’re okay. Can you open your eyes?” 

The voice was soft, and it took Roger a while to figure out it was Brian. Brian. His boyfriend. 

He pried his eyes open only to immediately shut them when the lights assaulted his eyes and made a blinding pain shoot through his skull. 

“Lights,” he croaked, before hearing some shuffling around and the lights going dark. 

“It’s okay Rog. I’ve turned them out.”

Roger immediately felt the weight of another hand in his again, and he fluttered his eyes open to be greeted with the face of his boyfriend. 

Roger frowned. Brian looked pale in the dim light, other than the splotchy redness that surrounded his eyes. 

“What?” Roger asked quietly. He didn’t know exactly what he was asking. What had put him the hospital? What had happened? What had happened that had caused Brian to cry? 

His still fuzzy mind wasn’t putting the pieces together yet, and he watched as Brian squeezed his hand with an apologetic smile. 

“I’m sorry Rog. You had a fall at home. Banged your head pretty badly off the coffee table. We took you straight to hospital and you’ve had some scans but they said they couldn’t tell much until you woke up.”

Roger just groaned in response, briefly closing his eyes again while he processed the information. When he opened them again, Brian was looking down, tears falling from his face and onto the bed. 

“Hey,” Roger whispered, lifting his hand to Brian’s chin making him look at him. 

“It’s o-okay.”

Roger’s hand moved up to cup Brian’s cheek as his boyfriend sniffed. 

“You could’ve died. You could’ve died Roger and I didn’t know what i was going to do.”

Roger smiled slightly, brushing his thumb backwards and forwards over Brian’s cheek. 

“I’m okay.”

Brian kissed his hand before wiping away his tears. 

“I know. I know your are. I’ve just got myself into a bit of a state.”

Brian sniffed again before taking Roger’s hand back into his own as they continued to talk, waiting for the doctor to come and examine Roger. 

____________________

Once the doctor had done all of his assessments, and concluded that Roger was okay, he let Freddie and John in after telling Roger they wanted to keep him in overnight just in case. 

As soon as the doctor left, Freddie and John were immediately through the door. Freddie went straight to Roger’s side, holding him in a side hug, as that was the best they could do with Roger being unable to move much because of the pain. 

John then did the same before pulling away with a small smile. 

“I see you’ve got another scar on your head to add to the collection,” he joked, earning a chuckle from the other three. 

“The l-ladies love it,” Roger replied, a cheeky grin plastering his face. 

Brian cleared his throat making Roger turn his head to face him. 

“Oh don’t be silly darling. Roger is only for you. Besides, he’s too much of a bitch to get anyone else,” Freddie laughed. 

“Hey!” Roger rasped, wincing slightly at the volume of his voice. 

“Love you,” Freddie replied smugly, earning a glare from Roger. 

“God you pair are as bad as each other,” Brian groaned, earning a laugh from John. 

“Hey, you and Rog were just as bad when we first started up Queen and you were pining for each other. You could never agree on anything,” John told him. The three of them laughed other than Roger, who sat on the bed looking utterly bewildered. 

“Queen?” He asked, earning a few confused glances. 

“Darling, our band,” Freddie replied, brow furrowed. 

“What?” Roger half whispered, eyes wide as he looked at Brian. 

“Rog you know you’re in a band right?”

From the way Roger’s eyes became wider and more confused, Brian knew he couldn’t remember. 

This wasn’t good. 

Brian felt the air catch in his chest before he looked at Freddie and John who wore the same expressions. 

“I’m going to get the doctor,” John mumbled before darting out the room in search of help. 

____________________

When the doctor came, Freddie and John were instantly ushered out, leaving Roger alone with Brian. 

They weren’t too pleased about it, and the way the doctor was treating the situation so seriously made them worry even more. 

They sat in silence for a while, both sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs outside the small room, until they could hear raised voices and the doctor quickly moving out the room to grab something and then running back in again, shutting the door behind him. 

The sight of the doctor looking so panicked made Freddie and John look at each other nervously. They didn’t know what had happened or what to expect. They just hoped Roger was okay. 

When the door opened again, the doctor emerged and looked at the two sitting down. 

“You can go and see him now. He’s been sedated due to the amount of distress he was in, and I felt it was better for him to be asleep than cause his brain any more damage.”

Freddie and John nodded and watched as the doctor walked away before slowly walking into the room. 

Roger was asleep, face flushed with tears still on his face, and Brian was sat next to him with his head in his hands. 

They sat down next to Brian, watching as he wiped his tears away with the back of his hand before giving them a weak smile. 

“Bri what happened?” Freddie asked softly, placing a hand on Brian’s.

Brian took a deep breath before replying. 

“He doesn’t remember. He remembers us. He vaguely remembers John from when he auditioned. He remembers Smile. He just doesn’t remember ever becoming Queen.”

Freddie squeezed his hand. “Does he know you’re together?”

Brian sniffed. “Yeah sort of. He knows we’re together, we always have been. He just can’t remember any details.”

Freddie and John were quiet, not quite sure how to respond. They were just as upset as Brian was, and they had no idea how to lighten the situation, so just let Brian continue to sob, allowing themselves to cry too. 

“The doctor did mention that he might get them back. His memories. But he doesn’t know for definite,” Brain told them in between hiccuped sobs. 

“At least that’s something Bri. He has potential to recover,” John said quietly, making Brian nod. 

They all went quiet, except from the sounds of their sniffles and small sobs as they waited for their bandmate to wake up. 

____________________

When Brian woke up from his slouched position in the uncomfortable hospital chair, he looked up to see Roger curled on his side away from him, and he could hear quiet sniffles that indicated he was crying. 

Brian frowned. Freddie and John had gone since they knew it would take a while for the sedation to wear off, so it was just him and Roger. 

He didn’t say a word and instead slipped into the bed with Roger, curling around the blonde’s back and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

He felt Roger press back against him, seeking the comfort he most likely needed. 

They stayed in silence for a while, Roger crying gently whilst the guitarist gently brushed his hair with light fingertips, shushing him quietly. 

“I’m sorry.”

The broken whisper came from Roger once his sobs had died down and he was reduced to just hiccuping and sniffling. 

“What for?” Brian asked, squeezing his boyfriend gently and resting his head on his shoulder, pressing a chase kiss to his hair. 

“I c-can’t remember anything,” the blonde whispered, tilting his head slightly to look at Brian. “I’m sorry I can’t remember everything we’ve done together. And I’m sorry you have to go through this.”

Brian took Roger’s hand in his own and kissed it gently. 

“Rog there’s no need to be sorry. None of this is your fault, and I don’t mind being sad as long as I have you. That fall could have been worse, and I don’t know what I would’ve done with out you. So to have you, even without memory, is more than I could ever hope for.”

Roger smiled warmly and pressed a kiss against Brian’s lips. When they pulled apart, he turned his head forward again and tucked himself back inwards so Brian was spooning him, a protective arm around his waist. 

It made him feel safe. Feel loved. And that’s all he craved right now in that cramped, dark hospital room that separated him from the real world. 

He just wanted to feel as if everything was going to be okay, and Brian did just that. 


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I don't write for this fandom anymore, but I've decided to finish all of my fics because I don't like leaving them unfinished.

Roger can hear humming just above his ear, and he unconsciously moves forward against the hold he finds himself in, knowing exactly whose chest he’s pressing his face against just by the song they are humming.

It’s Brian. _His _Brian.

The quiet humming of ‘I Will’ by The Beatles takes him back to the early days of their relationship (or what he thought was quite recent). Gentle whispers and chaste kisses as he lays his head against the chest of the man he likes, no _loves_, as they sway softly to the record playing in the background.

He smiles. The memories bring back a happier time. A time where he wasn’t racked with guilt or pain or anything. It was just love. Love as in the one you share with the love of your life. The kind of love that means you share cold feet under the duvet, even if it makes one of you even colder. The kind of love that’s drawn out over small glances and affectionate hugs and just a few words that can make your heart stutter and burst.

That was what he had felt for Brian for a long time. As long as he had known him. He doesn’t know if Brian loves him the same way, however, the fact that Brian is humming a song they played early in their relationship, which to Roger is merely a few weeks ago, but for Brian is a few years, Roger thinks that he must love him enough to remember something so small yet so meaningful.

He smiles and blinks his eyes open slowly. They’re slightly stuck together from tears that have practically welded them shut, and the puffiness around his eyes make the task harder to. However, as soon as he opens them, he decides to close them again. It’s a lot more comforting knowing it’s just him and Brian, and that he can pretend that they are in Roger’s tiny flat instead of a hospital. He presses his face more into Brian’s chest and sighs, hearing a breathy chuckle come from above him.

“Hey, Rog. You awake?”  
The sound of his voice makes Roger smile, and he opens his eyes again to peer up at the hazel ones looking down at him. A hand grazes gently through his hair, and he leans into it, desperately seeking the contact and warmth from his lover.

Roger hums. He doesn’t want to answer with words. He doesn’t need to. There is enough of a connection between them that a few glances are enough for them to know how the other one is doing.

Something stirs in Roger’s stomach at that thought. He’d never thought of them like that before. He knows he’s in love with Brian, but he and the Brian from the timeline he can remember weren’t close enough to feel that. Before he can shake the feeling, he feels a finger under his chin, raising it so he’s looking at his boyfriend in the face.

“Is there something wrong, love?”

Oh. He must have given it away. Probably with another glance he didn’t know could uncover his soul. He isn’t used to being read like a book. At least not back then. And he can’t remember himself now to confirm that he’s used to it. The confusion of it all whirls around his head, causing the lines in his forehead to deepen before he moves up the bed slightly to bury his face in the crook of Brian’s neck.

“I’m okay. Still a b-bit confused s’all.”

He feels Brian nod against him before a kiss is placed on the crown of his head, a hand stroking at the shorter hairs at the nape of his neck.

“That’s okay. Don’t worry. There’s no rush,” Brian soothes.

Roger nods against him and sighs.

He just wishes everything could be okay. He wants to either be back in the time he thinks he’s in, or to get the memories back to live in the time he’s actually in.

He just wants to go home.

\--

“Darlings.”  
Roger blinks his eyes open in time to see Freddie lunge at him, pulling him into a hug.

“Alright, Fred?”

Freddie squeezes him once before letting go, briefly hugging Brian before sitting down with a sigh. John sits next to him, patting Roger’s house.

“We’ve bought something with us. Maybe it’ll help jog your memory.”

Roger frowns, and he feels Brian shift next to him.

Freddie pulls a large folder out of his bag and places it on Roger’s lap.

“Go on then dear.”

Roger opens it, finding it’s filled with photos of them. He remembers the first few pages, pictures from the flat and from Christmas. But as he flicks through them, his mind pulls a blank. He sighs and falls back against the pillow.

“I c-can’t do this. It’s not going to help.”

“You won’t know until you try,” Brian says, kissing him lightly on the cheek, and Roger pushes himself up again to look through the album. He flicks through them for a while until he’s near the end, and he comes across a photo that sparks something. It’s a photo of the four of them, and it looks like his birthday for he’s sat in front of a cake and there’s a party hat on his head. There’s something there, niggling at his memory, but he feels like it’s just too far to reach.

But it gives him hope.

\--

The therapist walks in, clipboard in hand, and she sits next to the bed in the chair next to the one that Brian has occupied.

“So Roger. How have you been?”

“I feel like I r-remember something. Like bits and pieces, but it just w-won’t come to me.”

She leans back in her chair and scribbles something onto the paper.

“What were you doing when it happened?”

“I was l-looking at a photo. I think it was of my birthday.”

“Brian, do you remember that day?”

She turns to Brian, who blinks at her in surprise.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

“Do you think you can tell Roger about it?”

He nods and turns to Roger, who’s looking at him with a slight frown in concentration.

“It was your birthday last year. We had a party in the flat, just the four of us. Freddie and John got you a few books and I got you-”  
”A Beatles record.”

He remembered. _Everything_.

It hit him so quickly and violently that he recoils slightly, a hand flying to his head.

“Rog?”

“I remember. All of it.”

The therapist smiles and Brian jumps up, pulling him into a hug.

“I’ll let the doctor examine your head but it seems as if you’ll be discharged today, Mr Taylor.”

With that, she leaves and Brian kisses Roger passionately.

“I’ve missed you.”

Roger smiles. “I’ve missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Please tell me what you think!!  
Comments mean the world <3  
If you want to request a ficlet or oneshot, comment below or tell me on tumblr - either send a message or an ask!  
My tumblr is @spread-your-wings002 so don't be afraid to check my blog out :)


End file.
